Glee: A Jarley story
by dracoqueen
Summary: What I think should have happened around the time of the Lady Gaga vs. Katy Perry week. This is a Marley/Jake pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to the creators of the hit show!

Ch 1

Jake Puckerman was sitting in his living room thinking about his relationship with Marley Rose. He really loved that girl and it was his healthiest relationship to date. But something was wrong there starting back to the Glee alumini coaching week and sectionals.

Quinn Fabray had walked up to him and his brother in the hallway and accused Jake of forcing sex upon Marley.

Jake Puckerman was not that kind of guy! He respected woman and would never commit such a heinous act. He long ago learned about the whole Beth situation and the circumstances on her conception. He would never to that to Marley. Marley made him feel so loved and felt like the most important guy in the world.

Then there was Marley freaking out at Lady Gaga vs, Katy Perry week and her suspension for a week. He was being very patient and was trying to wait for their first time together. But that freak out was the last straw for him. He was not going to stand and look like a bad guy when he was not!

This led Jake to call Marley and have a serious talk. He casually watched a football game while waiting for Marley to show up. Five minutes later, Marley had pulled up in the cab and walked up to the front door.

Jake got up, greeted her at the door and gave her a kiss.

"So what's the important thing that you couldn't do on the phone" Marley questioned as Jake led her to the livingroom.

"Marley," Jake sighed and tried to bundle up his courage to continue "I don't think that we should see each other right now. I think we need a break."

Marley's eyes watered up and she grabbed his hand

"Why Jake?" Marley started to cry. "Is this because I'm not ready to sleep with you?"

"No Marley, I would never do that to you," Jake tried to comfort her "I just don't want to be seen as the guy that is being forceful to you. I love you too much for that"

Marley continued to cry and Jake felt like the biggest dougsh for making her cry.

"I need to be honest here and I need you to hear me out" Jake begged. Marley nodded her head thru her hands as she cried.

"Back near sectionals Quinn Fabray accused me of forcing you for sex. She claimed that Kitty had told her that. Said you told her this and Kitty was trying to protect you-"

"I never claimed that ! I never really talked to Kitty. I was always so cautious around her!" Marley said shocked

"Anyways I don't want to be seen like that kind of guy, I don't want to be that guy and that guy for you!"

"Jake you are not that guy" Marley cried as she threw herself into his arms and clung to him tightly.

"I just need some time to figure things out and you should too," Jake said as he rubbed Marley's back. "When we're both ready, we could get back together. I also think that the glee club should know about this. They need to know the story. I also think they shouldn't be too hard on Kitty because she has changed and Artie is a big part of that."

"I'll give you a ride home okay," Jake sighed "I'm not letting you walk home this late at night. My mom and your mom would be angry at me. I also wouldn't be a man if I did it."

It took Marley fifteen minutes to calm down enough to let Jake take her home. On the drive, a song by Mariah Carey came to mind but some parts didn't apply to him. He wasn't the bad guy in the song and neither was Marley. Just some parts did apply to them. It was going to be hell, letting Marley go.

_You (repeat)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)_

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
Noooohoh!

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
(Does not repeat it only says it once)  
(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

I ain't gonna cry noooh  
And I won't beg you to staaaay  
If you're determined to leave booy  
I will not stand in your waaaay  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end nooooh ooohh

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
Of time!

You'll always be apart of me (oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on (and we will linger on)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong (ohhhh)  
No way you're never gonna shake me (oh baby)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby

You'll always be apart of me (yeah yeah oooohhhh)  
I'm part of you indefinitely (oooohhhh)  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me (ooooohhhhhh)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (no nooo )  
And we'll linger on (you and I will always be)  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me (you & I)  
Ooh darlin' cause you'll always be my baby (you & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I)  
(You & I will always be! )

(Do do doop)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)  
(Do do doop dum)  
(Do do doop do doop da dum)

You and I will always be  
No way your never gonna shake me  
No way your never gonna shake me  
You and I will always be

At home, Marley threw herself on her bed and sobbed some more. Her mom came into the room and saw her daughter crying. When Marley was calm enough, she told her mom the whole situation.

Her mom was shocked. She loved Jake and always thought he was such a gentleman and was very good to her daughter. She sighed and went into the kitchen. This was the only time that their new diet would be ruined. A break up was the perfect reason to break out the ice cream and romance movies.

After a few hours, Marley layed in her bed, still thinking about the break up. Mariah was the best when it came to singing about heart break.

_I shouldn't have walked away  
I would've stayed if you say  
We could've made  
Everything ok  
But we just_

Threw the blame back and forth  
We treated love like a sport  
The final blow hit so low  
I'm still on the ground

I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall  
Shattered in pieces curled on the floor  
Supernatural love conquers all  
'Member we used to touch the sky  
And

Lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I  
Said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry

True love's a gift  
But we let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry

C'mon babe can't our love be revived  
Bring it back and we gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just tryin' to survive  
As the angels cry

[Ne-Yo]:  
I thought we'd be forever and always  
You were serenity  
You took away the bad days

Didn't always treat you right but it was okay  
I do somethin' stupid and you still stay with me

But you can only go for so long  
Doing the one you claim to love wrong

Before too much is enough...  
You look up  
Find your love gone...  
And...

We were so good together  
How come we could not weather  
This storm and just do better  
Why did we say goodbye

Cause lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I  
Said goodbye  
I felt the angels cry  
True love's a gift  
But we let it drift  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry

Come on baby can our love be revived  
Bring it back and we're gon' make it right  
I'm on the edge just trying to survive  
As the angels cry

Baby I'm missin' you  
Don't allow love to lose  
We gotta ride it through  
I'm reaching for you

Baby I'm missin' you  
Don't allow love to lose  
We gotta ride it through  
I'm reaching for you

Lightning don't strike  
The same place twice  
When you and I  
Said goodbye  
Felt the angels cry

True love's a gift  
But we let it slip  
In a storm  
Every night  
I feel the angels cry

-end chapter

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I felt very angry at how Jake was portrayed. But he is also at fault too. He should've been honest with Marley about what was going on and how he felt. I think he was very good at being patient with Marley. I think that Marley should not have accepted Ryder asking her out in front of the whole glee club. I also want to point out that Jake had never hooked up with that evil cheerleader bent on making life hell for the glee club. Tell me if I should continue or if this should be a one-shot story!


End file.
